1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of energy generation, and, more particularly, is in the field of protection of nuclear energy generation plants from the effects of seismic activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerns are continually be expressed about the safety of nuclear power generating plants if and when an earthquake or other seismic activity occurs sufficiently close to one or more of the plants to cause substantial movement of the structures (housings, supports, interconnection pipes, etc.) within the stations. In particular, people are concerned about the release of radioactive materials in the event of a structural failure and are further concerned about the loss of cooling water to a reactor.